Twin Roses
by Hikari Ryuzaki
Summary: 16 year old orphan, Shaun, goes to an Art gallery with his classmates to view the works of a madman, Akito Mahiro, who is famous for his incredibly realistic paintings. Little did he know that his life would be changed forever


((A/N Heya guys! This is my first fanfic, so I'd love if you could read and review! The base plot is based of the horror game Ib, which belongs to Kouri. These characters and the major amount of the plot is mine ^-^b please enjoy!

You would expect going to an art gallery would be boring for some, which was to be expected for the group of 16 year olds who walked through the halls of Tate, talking loudly, ignoring annoyed onlookers "So, we're here to see the works of Akito Mahiro?" A rather studious looking girl said, her nose buried in a book, her glasses slipping down her nose "Isn't he that crazy guy who went mad and started to talking to his paintings?" A dark haired boy, seeming to be the leader of the group grinned, running his hand through his messy, dark locks. Trailing at the back of the group was a chestnut-haired boy, his name tag reading 'Shaun' He looked around, gazing at the paintings in awe. He came to a halt infront of a painting, one of a man, hanging from a rope "The hanging man... Creepy, huh...guys?" He turned around, but his companions had vanished further into the gallery "Okay then...?" The boy shrugged and continued to walk down the hallway, his hoodie falling down, revealing bright green eyes "I'll just go by myself..." He walked by the paintings, stopping to admire an impeccably illustrated forest, which seemed to be so realistic, you could just step into the frame and be transported to the world "Wow... This Akito guy was pretty good..." He muttered to himself, gaining him funny looks from the other's admiring the art. He continued to make his way around the gallery, amazed by the realistic looking paintings. Shaun had eventually grew bored of his surroundings when he noticed a corridor, which looked somewhat dark and foreboding "Didn't notice that before?..." He shrugged, walking into the hallway. There was only one medium-sized painting hanging on the white wall, a stunning picture of two identical girls, well, identical in stature, but their colours were the complete opposite. The girl on the left was a pale, almost translucent white, with medium length silver hair and brilliant violet eyes, her dress was a pure white strapless dress, which was lined with black lace. In her right hand, she held a rose of the purest white. The other girl was dark skinned, with black waves flowing down her back, black bangs and a fringe framing her stunning features. Her eyes were a glorious golden colour, which seemed to stare into the onlookers very soul. She wore a black dress, lined with white lace. In her left hand, she held a black rose, her arm linked with the other girl. Both girls hands reached towards him, almost as to invite him into their realm. The background was the same forest he had seen earlier, and if he squinted, he could make out a small stuffed toy, a teddy, which appeared to filled with rice, and sewn up with red ribbon. It's eyes gleamed a dull malevolent red. Shaun stared at the painting, entranced by the two girls, who appeared to be utterly perfect in every way "W-wow..." He reached his hand out, almost as if to grab the girls hands, when suddenly the lights flickered and went out, leaving him in complete darkness "W-what the hell?.." He reached into his jacket pocket and took out a lighter, pushing open the lid, grateful for the light. He gazed up at the painting, and was shocked to see paint dripping out from under the frame, a dark, bloody red. He stumbled away from the painting, tearing out of the hallway "Hello?!" The chestnut-haired male was shocked to see that everyone in the gallery had disappeared. The paintings seemed to be leering at him, a malevolent aura filling the once bright gallery "W- what the hell is going on?! He looked around, running through the nearly pitch black gallery. He arrived at the entrance, and ran towards the door, but paled upon finding it was barred and locked "S-Shit..." Shaun ran towards a window, hoping to maybe open it, but backed away, when a thick red substance trickled down the locked window panel staining it blood red. He felt a cold wind blowing from one of the doors "I-Is there an exit there?" He walked cautiously towards the door, seeing the painting of the forest, but now, the forest seemed to be moving, leaves blowing out of the frame and onto the floor. He stared at the painting in shock, but began to walk towards it "T-This... Can't be real..." He placed a hand on what should have been the painting's surface, but his hand passed right through. He looked back at the dark art gallery, then he stepped through the painting and into the forest his vision fading to black as he arrived on the other side unaware of a pair of leering red eyes watching him.


End file.
